Balista
'''Balista' is a BakuFusion Bakugan. It combines with Worton to form Volkaos. Information Description Balsita is a lizard-like creature that shows no mercy during battle. He is evil and enjoys watching other Bakugan suffer. However, he has a grueling respect for Worton. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In Evil Arrival, he appeared in the Doom Dimension along with the other Nonets, telling the evil Mechtogan, Coredegon, Slycerak, Exostriker, and Mandibor not to doubt Professor Worton (whom he refers to as "all-seeing" and "all-knowing"). In Wiseman Cometh, he and the other Nonets were freed from the Doom Dimension by Wiseman. He then fought the Battle Brawlers along with other Nonets but he barely battled since he didn't attack any of the Brawlers Bakugan. He helped summon the evil Mechtogan and was defeated alongside the other Nonets when they lost control of Mechtavius Destroyer. In Mysterious Bond ''and The Prodigal Bakugan, he was seen in ball form. In ''Combination Impossible, he and Worton fought against Radizen and Roxtor and fused into Volkaos, but lost when Radizen and Roxtor formed Betakor. In Enemy Allies, he battled the Brawlers along with the other Nonets. He helped summon the evil Mechtogan and was defeated when Mechtavius Destroyer lost the battle. In Gunz Blazing, he told the Nonet Bakugan that he doesn't trust Wiseman and that he thinks that Wiseman is using them. In Battle Suit Bash Wiseman offers to bring him into battle with the Darkus Nonets, but he refuses. This was so he could find out what Wiseman was hiding from the Nonets. After finding a secret door, he discovers Gunz Lazar tangled in vines of some sort. In Countdown to Doomsday, he battled the Brawlers along with the other Nonets. He then fused into Volkaos and battled Magmafury. He helped summon the evil Mechtogan and was later transported back to Wiseman's headquarters along with the other Nonets when the Mechtavius Destroyer defeated Dragonoid Destroyer. In The Eve of Extermination, he wanted to show Worton the secret room where Gunz was located. Worton then told Balista to forget what he has seen and to focus on the current situation. After saying that, he flew away and didn't see the room. Balista later battled the Brawlers along with the other Nonets and helped summon the evil Mechtogan. He was later defeated when Mechtavius Destroyer lost the battle. In Jump to Victory, he battled Aerogan, Reptak, and Drago alongside Worton. They combined into Volkaos and won the first round, but were defeated by Aerogan and Dragonoid Destroyer's combined attack. ; Ability Cards * Hydro Artillery ''(Hydro Cannon): * '''Bubble Rush': * Switch Blizzard: Game It has been seen in Ventus. Trivia *His ball form form looks like a frill-necked lizard. *His ability Hydro Cannon is also the name of a Water-type move from Pokemon. *In the anime, Balista was the first Nonet to engage at least one of the Brawlers by himself. *He is shown to be the least trusting and suspicious of Wiseman out of all the Nonets. *He is shown to be able to see through walls with infared vision and is the first Bakugan to do this in his ball form. *In his ball form in the anime there is a DNA code area like Stronk. Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Unreleased Bakugan Category:BakuFusion Category:Villains Category:Nonet Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Characters